


Ectoplasm Entities Edventure.

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: An Entrouge of Ghost Monsters! [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is Solved with Frienships!, Frienship Is Power, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: Triple E's is deliberate.Danny falls into Mount Ebott. Got back up and flew out of it.That is it...Just kidding!He did fly out of it, though.





	1. Fall, Fly and Flop.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author says fanfic magic exists! So anything thought to be improbable is possible with fanfic science! 
> 
> P.S.: Author can't resist the temptation to write it. Jelly... But, but, my other work. (Rips hair out)  
> P.S.S.: No Beta Readers. Whatever that means!  
> P.S.S.S.: Danny Phantom and Undertale are owned by Butch Hartman and Toby Fox, respectively.

_Once upon a time..._

_Peace among Monster & Humans came undone, wars were waged. _

_And Humans won. (You know how the song goes! ;D)[Undertale Nursery Rhyme.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2znUtDl5gs)_

_Monsters got trapped underground by a magic barrier, Humans gets to live above free of all Monsters!_

_Or Do They?_

* * *

_The Fenton Family knew about an alternate dimension. Where ghost dwells._

_They knew that 'Ghosts' walked among them._

_Or Post-Human-Consciousness.- Maddie & Jack_

_The desperate husband and wife pair of the Family wanted so badly to prove their theory was right. (that they weren't liars)_

_That they ripped a hole into the dimension they called the ghost zone._

_Building a portal in exchange for neglecting the children in their Family. (They abandoned them.)_

_Not knowing the repercussions of their actions. (They killed)_

_It failed, but it worked at a cost. (Their son)_

_And, they didn't like the Monster they created. (They were wrong & they refused to acknowledge it)_

* * *

_**A Child Fell & Became A Ghost. ** _

**_A Ghost is A Monster._**

**_A monster is not A Ghost._ **

 

2th of December 2009

Nine-years-old Danny Fenton ran.

And he continued running out of Illinois, Amity Park.

With haphazard bandages wrapped around his torso and a sister's advice. 

He had to get to a Cursed Mountain that no one would dare approach.

A safe location called Mount Ebott, two states away. 

Not that he knows why, apparently.

He had faith in his sister.

 

4th of December 2009

Three bus rides mapped out by his sister, multiple short flights and an abundant of stolen food from home was enough for him to recuperate a bit of his strength. Sometimes, a random passer-by would also give him a meal out of pity watching the scruffy looking kid just stare into the window of a restaurant.

His energy levels weren't as low as two days ago. The injuries he had were healing at a slower paced. But, healing nonetheless. It scabbed over, but, would tear open if he took to flying as Phantom for a prolonged period of time. 

He thanked his sister quietly for her many considerations on his well-being.

Finally, he reached the foot of Mount Ebott. Feeling energized and delighted at the prospect of finally reaching his destination. He wanted to see the mountain from a ghost-eye-view of it.

So, up he flew as Phantom. Laughing cheerily like a kid should, enjoying the wind bellowing at him. Catching a picture-perfect view of the sunrise. 

Down below, he saw the mountain with a cavern near the middle. A town at the foot of the mountain, across where he was dropped off by the bus.

It was perfect! He could get his supply and live off at the mountain like a hermit in those TV shows he watched. 

He could be the Robin Hood of the town or whatever he could think of later.

"Jazz, you are a genius! I love you so much right now, big sis!" He shouted to the sky, a big innocent smile stretched on his face. 

His eyes practically sparkling in wonder as he imagined all sort of scenarios on how he could help people out in that new town. 

'But first I have to check out my new haunt! Heh, haunt, cause I am a ghost!' Chuckling to himself, he shifted his crossed legs into a wisp of a ghost tail, flying at high speed towards the cavern

A pang of longing runs by him. He felt lonely without Sam or Tucker.

His wide smile dims a little.

He knew it wasn't their fault for having to move out of town to study elsewhere and inadvertently leave him behind. It was just, he can't help but miss them, sometimes.

Danny knew they were coming back in two years or so if from their parents perspective to avoid getting into the more dangerous situation until Amity Park calms down a bit. Even though, their kids were always in the thick of it.  

Sam's and Tucker's phone number were etched into his memories. He knew them by heart. And, he knew that they were going to beat him up so bad for not informing them of what happened the moment he got out of captivity.

His six months disappearing act must have worried them he thought with a wry smile.  

'I'll call them later whenever I get into town'

Landing in front of the cavern with a wince as he felt the pull on his injuries. He staggered into the cavern, letting out puffs of air. 

"Woah" 

His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. The stalagmites and stalactites formed like an artwork. Sunlight beamed down multiple holes, that he did not notice before, into the cavern. Making everything glow in a dim orange colour.

In awe of his surrounding, he did not notice another hole on the rough dirt floor that he was walking towards. 

A hole that would have had led to friendships and heartbreak for a particular child in the next two weeks.

For now, it would bring a whole slew of another adventure for a half-dead nine-years-old boy.

The next step Danny took, was void of earth. 

With that, he fell in his phantom form. 

The irony was that he could fly but he forgot. And luckily, it was what that had saved him.

Old scabbed wounds burst open upon impact.

Left him bleeding out on the golden flowers.

His vision disappeared in a haze of darkness. 

Leaving no witness to the odd display later on. Where his green and red flecked blood was absorbed into the ground where lay the grave of Chara, a daughter of a King and Queen. And, a beloved sister.

The sluggishly bleeding professional inflicted cuts rapidly closed up on the little half-ghost. The ambience around him brightens slightly. As though pure energy that surrounds the Underground tried to gather up in one area and created a physical form on the small Halfa. 

Above the child, the magical barrier bends slightly inwards. An odd-looking occurrence. Then it returned to its original shape.

Said manifestation of energy disappeared in a flash of light, creating a shockwave undetected to all. Except to the ones that fell into the Core, that stayed trapped in another dimension, not where the ghosts dwell. 

The blast made the barrier waver for a scant 3 seconds, too quick to record by any machines that were capable of detecting bursts of energy waves. 

It changed everything, yet nothing at the same time.

Eyes blearily opened up. Revealing the usual toxic green eyes but this time with flecks of shimmering white.  

Propping himself up. The child yawned, rubbed his eyes and started to float up. His ghostly tail made a reappearance. His head swivelled from side-to-side. 

Surprise evident on his face as he looked up. 

"Wow, that sure is a long way up! How did I not fully die?" Says the oblivious child. Fingers scratched up his own fluffy haired head in confusion. 

A small shrug from himself made him realize that all his injuries were already fully healed. Leaving him a bit apprehensive of his situation

"Okay... creepy underground cavern with a doorway in the wall, check. Holy light from above, check. Surrounded by golden flowers, cliche but appropriate, check. Hnnn, I sense an ominous pattern here and that I am supposed to travel through that doorway for some purpose."

Danny looked at the looming yet beautifully carved out archway.

"Nah, I am not stupid."

With a quick twirl, he went flying straight out of the underground cavern he fell into.

Unknowingly, passing through a barrier with ease. He heads straight for the little town he had seen not to long ago. Maybe he could get more food there he thought.

'And probably a place to hide for a little while...' He pondered on it tiredly.

His eyes squint, thinking hard momentarily before giving another shrug. 'Or... I could just camp out at the place I just fell in. It is not anyone is just going to climb a mountain and fall underground like I did.' 

'Plus, suspicious healing chamber? That sounds awesome!!! Every superhero should have one!' His smile turned to a full-blown out happy grin, giddy with expectation. 

He let out a whoop as he looped through the air.

"It is perfect! Creepy but perfect!"

 

 


	2. Awake, Amazed and Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe, Jelly... For Undertale!
> 
> PS: ...uhhh... Funfact to all of you who seems to like my work, i give irregular updates.
> 
> PPS: One day, during a formal event at my house. I dressed up like Sans. A blue sweater and black pants, all of that jazz. 
> 
> Cause I am lazy... And apathetic... I don't look good in pictures anyways...
> 
> Plus, I woke up with a pun in my head talking about SWEATerING. It was stuck.  
> Stuck.

_He found a place to stay, so_ _he stayed._

_It was not yet home, it wasn't._

_Not yet, not for him alone._

_He still had no one._

* * *

  _She feels something, it feels itchy._

_Real annoying but it is okay._

_It makes her feel alive._

_Is she alive?_

* * *

_**Family is What You Get, Sure, Why Not?** _

_**But What Makes A Family?** _

_**What if You Choose.** _

_**To Be A Family?** _

 

 

4th December 2009

Chara, a sister, a daughter, a princess and more. (A best friend). Woke up a minute to midnight.

 

5th December 2009

Eyes peeled open, black ink pooled from her tear ducts. She cried as she sat on top of the golden flowers. Hunched in on her form. _Regret_

One of the flowers was painted black by her tears.

With a _Drip, drip, drip._ The black ink pelted the PELTals. ( _Heh, ya see what I did there?_ )

Hugging herself, she continues to cry harder under the silver moonlight. Her mind consumed with rampant thoughts.

'This was to be free, for both of them to be free from the torment.'

'I have to do it, I am so sorry Frisk...'

'Please, please forgive me, for whatever I do.'  _([This song definitely suits the situation just change a few words and voila!)](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DBtmrBj2iYzM&ved=2ahUKEwiN-t6Oh9_iAhWina0KHQZDBQ4QjjgwAXoECAcQAQ&usg=AOvVaw3lo-DgvBVUS6vsEaBIizIu)_

'I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to continue hating the world.'

'I don't want to have to kill anymore.'

'Someone, anyone, please. Please...'

'Save me...'

'Save me from my own magic that had consumed me.'

'Please.'

She took deep shuddering breaths to centre herself. Arms wrapped tightly around herself as black tears dripped down her cheeks like small rivers.

Her cries has turned into soft sniffles and sobs that wracked her petite frame.

Not long after she finally noticed something.

Something momentous.

Something magical, her own magic to be precise.

'Wait. How?' The feeling of surprise bloom in her chest. She was _surprised_ to feel anything at all.

Her magic, her once hate driven magic, was calm. 

Tranquil.

She can think, clearly for once she thought. Looking around, she noticed that she was translucent under the pale moonlight and she could not float like she had before but she can think. It was odd. A good odd... A great one.

A GAME-changer.

Revenge, revenge on humanity, on everything, was not on her mind. 

If this was the price of leaving that hateful wraith-like form of hers, she would have changed in a heartbeat.

But... why now?

What CHANGED?

Was this all real and not a dream?

Was this all a dream?

Could she have hope?

Could she dream at all?

"Is this reality?" She can feel her breath on her translucent fingertips as she cups a golden-black ink tainted petal in her hands close to her face. It stayed on but for only a mere second.

'Huh. It went through.' Looking down at herself.

She was sitting on the ground, not above the flowers as she thought. In fact, it seems like the flowers were actually easily standing tall, through her. It was as if she did not have a mass for them to be squished under by.

She would not, could not harm anyone like this. 

A large smile stretched her lips but died after another ominous thought passed through.

'Could I possess anyone?'

Her frown turned into a smile again, 'Wait, a conscious thought... It won't matter. Oh golly, I get to choose, to think RATIONALLY. A CHOICE!'

Ink-black tears dripped down heavily again, but this time it was because of sheer happiness she felt. Laughter bubbled out of her lips, hiccuping out words.

"I ha-have...(sniffle)... a-a ch-(giggle)-choice. A CHOICE!" She laughed freely.

Arms wrapped again around herself but this time in a false tight warm embrace, she stood up slowly. The earth beneath her shoe-clad feet was hard as though she was really standing upon it. 

Her gaze never leaving the earth that she had not touched for a thousand years as herself. With an unused and delightful smile, she crouched down to touch the earth.

Fingers laid flat against the solid earth made her smile stretched even wider. Another bout of giggling escapes her. Hands started patting the dirt, forming a small mound of it diligently in front of herself.

A happy smile became ever-present and it stayed on her face for a duration of time.

Until a child's voice pierced her peaceful air.

"Uhmmm...Not to sound creeped out or like a creeper or anything *coughs* _like me standing here for the past 15 mins watching you howling to the moon... And crying... hysterically... Giggling creepily...And you, patting the dirt for no reason.... Where was I going with this again? Oh..._ *coughs* Who are you and what are you doing here?!" said a nine-year-old boy in the sternest voice he could muster. Having mumbled timidly in between at what he thought was weird and odd during the exchange.

The attempt to make himself sound more serious and adult-like than he was supposed to be had epically failed as Chara's reaction to it was to obviously stifle a laugh behind her fingers.

It made him sound so cute to Chara that the constant blush on her face turns a tad pinker also. 

She had flinched at first before anything when she heard the voice but relaxed somewhat before standing from her crouched position then whipping around her head quickly to the source of the other child's voice. 

Globs of ink splattered her surrounding and ended up hitting the said other child in the face with a loud _splat_.

"Ewww, okay gross! Ghost boogers, ew, it got in my mouth! So gross, patooie! Bleh, bleh, bleh. It's... bitter? This is (sniffs)... Huh, its ink. Cool." 

Chara stared at the black haired boy in front of her who was eyeing the black goop between his fingers specutively, shifting her body so that her back was not facing him any longer. The boy stared back not a moment later.

Silently, she thought the child in front of her was quite stupid enough to sniff unknown substance but it already got into his mouth in the first place.

It is not like she could blame him and not herself  if he died due to unknown harmful substance.

She would feel quite guilty if he died because of her either way.

But he called her tears, boogers...

'Bygones will be bygones then.' she thought.

He was a head shorter than her, she noted triumphantly. 

_Stare._

For a near 3 minutes, with the boy shifting and fidgeting. Making her almost crack a grin.

She also noted with hidden muted glee, he broke the game of silent staring first. "So... you are a ghost." 

Chara didn't know what she was so she gave a shrug. An indefinite answer...

But she died... so it might be true?

The other child bristled like a disgruntled cat at the non-answer. Huffing while crossing his arms in front of him.

It was adorable, but she had to focus... She was curious herself about him and how he came to be here. 

'Did he fell?'

No longer was she clouded by her festered anger. It was calming for her not to hear voices that spoke of betrayal. She could not feel herself succumbing to any hateful thoughts of revenge. 

It was peaceful.

"Hello! Hey, you just _phased_ out on me. Get it phasing? Cause your transparent and all that."

'God not another one' Chara bemoans her fate at dying and not fading away from the earth literally.

The child in front of her doesn't seem so cute now.

The boy sports a worried look. "Uhh, you look paler, like  _ghost-sheet pale_ over there. Are you okay?" His mouth quips a small smile but his eyes convey worry. 

Her mouth quirks a smile but it twitched in agitation. 

Still, it warms her SOUL to be worried about, even if it was by a random child.

She cleared her throat. "It is polite to introduce yourself before starting up a conversation with a stranger, brat." Smirking at the end.

The other child juts out his tongue in irritation. "Bleh! Fine, just call me Danny then. Who are you? How did you get in here? And, I'm no brat! I am gonna be nine this year! Betcha you're younger than me so you're the brat!"

The girl just shook her head ruefully and spoke. "My  name is Chara. I woke up here and I died at the age of twelve years old. So I am indefinitely older until your age reaches twelve, if, we are not counting how long ago I died. Which was centuries ago... Heh... Danny, how did you get here?" 

The kid in front of her squinted his eyes in suspicion and annoyance. 

"I live here." His hand gestured to the opened cloth filled duffle bag, an unrolled camping bag, the few comic books strewn about, a NASA documentary, packets of food and a boiling pot filled with sausages on a controlled green camping fire.

...

Chara was left flabber _GASTERr_ ed. 

'How did I not notice that? And green fire, what the hell... Wait, lives here? He can't live here!'

"I just did!" A voice of a petulant child shook her from her thought. 

'I said that out loud didn't I?'

She sighed. "Look, Danny. You seriously cannot live here."

'It is not like you can leave the place either. Wait, something is wrong. Frisk, where is Frisk?'

"I can too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes?!"

"Haha! Yes, I can stay!" 

Chara groaned and tried to calm herself down from having a migraine. She looked away while rubbing her temple to soothe the ache hearing the giggles subsided from the younger child.

'It is like talking with a brat. Oh, wait... He is one.'

"Chara..." His voice was close and hesitant.

Looking up, the older of the duo almost jumped in surprise at how close the younger boy had gotten to her without making any noise nor any indication to move closer.

He twiddled his thumbs together. As if guilt gnawed at him even when he has a timid smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

Suspicion flared in the young girl. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for intruding on your resting place."

'Eh?'

"This was probably your haunt in the first place... With how you said that you died centuries ago... I understand if you don't like having me here... I'll just go..." He looked so downtrodden as he said it.

Thinking that Chara most likely died here when she fell in. And she had claimed it as a haunt.

It was heartbreaking to him to just piece the morbid picture of when she had left the world, alone.

Cold. Alone. Underground.

At least he had his two friends when he died. 

Well, half-died.

Chara, Chara was befuddled by the change of demeanor. He was playful for a second then somber for the other. She might have to twist her head 360 degrees if she wanted to keep up with this child, she thought.

Her migraine grew to epic proportions.

Taking a deep breath. She let it out slowly and repeated the process.

Noting that the child was actually packing his things. Not once did he look back at her. 

Chara knew she had to take the initiative.

"Hey."

Danny didn't hear her through his gloomy cloud.

"Hey!"

'Nope, couldn't hear a thing.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Danny! Don't you dare ignore me! I hate it when people do that. You don't want to do the things I don't like right?" the older child tried to coax the younger more gullible child.

But said child was really actually deep in his thoughts already.

'Oh no... I have to live on the streets again. Probably at the town I just dropped by just now. It is not too obvious, maybe. Hopefully there is an old storehouse I could bunk in.. Argh, who am I kidding. I probably need to shift town again. This was such a good hiding spot... I will miss this place so much...' He sighed as he propped his duffle bag straps on his shoulder.

Chara, highly agitated by the lack of attention. Stomped forwards, literally through the flowers. Forgetting that she could not touch anything physical  for too long but only for a mere second. She grasped the shorter child's shoulders, ignoring his surprised expression and roughly shook him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMMIT! And where do you even think your going?!" Yelling at the child's face in frustration. She let go of the child with a huff. Crossing her arms in a sign of being unpleased with the current situation. A finger tapping the left elbow in sharp consistency. As if waiting Danny to explain himself.

He blinked once, twice and innocently answered. "I am going up."

Chara glared with her deep inky pitch black eyes. Not that she knew how they looked like in the first place.

"UP?"

She voiced out her question with such animosity that the child in front of her almost flinched.

Danny who was used to all forms of beings from the ghost zone, respectfully doesn't say anything on how her eyes also almost gave him the heebie-jeebies for a moment there.

With the courage he could gather within the crevices of his being. Gulping and clutching his duffle bag close to his body. He plodded forward with his words even if it meant facing the ire of the girl. 

"Yes, up." With a finger pointed upwards to the opening of the cavern.

Chara smiled and sneered as she again questioned him. "And how are you going to do that?" 

He gave a sigh of relief at the easy question.

"I am gonna have to go up there, then out of the hole. Then there is another hole. I have to go out of that one too. Down the mountain there would be a small town there I can ca.."

Chara sighed in frustration as Danny cheerily rambled on. She knew she had to reined in her temper if she was going to get anywhere with the child in front of her.

"Okay. Okay, stop. Shush, Danny. That is not what I meant."

"Did you just shush me?" Dramatically he spoke though he felt aghast by what she had said.

"Yes, I did." Chara blandly replied.

"Only my big sister gets to do that!" In mocked anger he shouted. It was obvious with the smile on his face that the anger was faked.

The older child sighed again but her own anger had dispersed then. Albeit at a slower rate. She had her own small smile on her lips.

'Sighing is going to be my favourite thing to do if I am sticking with this kid.' She thought as she rolled her eyes at the giggling child.

"Well, I just did shushed you and you did shushed yourself. So, eh... you did it on your own. I am getting off track here. Danny follow me. I can get you out of here without having you set off the traps or ki.." Chara started to walk to the carved beautiful archway.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait up, Chara. Now you shush!" He interrupted he tirade and giggled again.

Chara blinked down at the smaller child.

"I am sorry. I thought you knew. Most ghost instinctively knows what I am or knows about it from other ghost so I thought you knew too." Danny smiled up at her befuddled expression. 

"Danny, what?"

"I am going to fly up there."

She blinked again.

"In fact, I am going to get you a flower."

Danny started to remove and place his duffle bag on the ground. 

Chara pondered on what he said. It sounded so impossible. So improbable. 

"Wait, Danny."

And he jumped high. Real high. Really really high for a normal human.

Until glowing rings shone and splits in between his body. Changing all of his features except his figure. 

The moonlight pales in comparison with his own ambiance. 

He flew too fast for her to warn him of the barrier. 

The cursed barrier that started it all, the barrier that was most likely going to kill the young ~~possible friend~~ maybe hybrid child ~~of hers.~~

But she was DETERMINED to SAVE him.

She can't fly.

She can't jump that high.

But she would try.

"DANNY, COME BACK! YOU ARE GOING TO HIT THE BARRIER. DANNY, STOP!" Yelling at the top of her lungs was futile. He was to busy whooping and laughing in joy himself as his phantom form gave him the usual boost of energy.

Especially within the barrier...

The wind bellowing at his ears muffled some of what had been said as well. Particularly in the oddly circular cavern that had sound effortlessly rebounded against the curved wall. Any of what she had said could be filtered easily as white noise. 

Chara jumped up the walls desperately and crawled up. She hollered for attention but didn't get any.

And  then, he breached the barrier without pause. 

'Welp. That was anticlimactic.' Her tension popped like a dramatic bubble. 

'I thought for sure he would have at least burst into a gore of blood and bones. Or even dust? Eesh. I can't even hate him for it.' She heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of him leaving her peripheral vision unharmed. 

She slowly crawled down the wall.

'Can't let him see me like this.'

Taking note that the scrapes and broken nails that she had from the short bout of panic was healing at a rapid pace. Quickly, she decided to put that other astonishing discover at the back of her mind.

'One by one.' She thought.

She took a deep breath as she patted down her rumpled clothes and messy hair, making it look clean and orderly as it did before.

Trying to seem as if what she did never happened.

And then, she pasted a tight smile on her face. 

Thoughts on a certain child ran rampant within her mind. Cursing in such a way that would make a sailor blush.

'I am so gonna pry out the answers from him with my DEAD cold fingers... Oh my g-d what did I just do?! A pun?! A goddamn pun! Smiley trash bag is not even here!'

Her face formed a grimace. Easily losing the forced smile.

Not soon after Danny came into view and landed with the grace of a professional ballerina after changing his wisp of a tail to a pair of feet. 

The sight almost, almost made her quirked a small smile. But she was DETERMINED to be serious.

In his hand, lies a bright orange alstroemeria flower with the stalk and roots. Perfect to be replanted. 

"Here, Chara. I haven't introduce myself properly in this form yet so... The name is Phantom, Danny Phantom."

"Dremurr, Chara Dremurr. A pleasure."

"Nice to meet you too Chara. Let's be friends!"  He said with a guileless smile, handing her the beautiful flower that he cupped with both of his palms.

As though it was a fragile peace offering.

With that Chara took the flower daintily in her hand.

While the other reared back with a tight fist.

 


	3. Picking, Plotting and Planting...well Plants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange flower: Excitement and enthusiasm.  
> Alstroemeria flower: Friendship and etc.
> 
> The author deeply apologizes to the masses for they feel bad having not post for quite a long time due to hectic university life and family circumstances.  
> Currently utilizing university's computer as their own laptop crashes on them.

_She is centuries old._

_But before that, she was a twelve-year-old girl._

_An orphan, a product of village strife._

* * *

_In a few days, he would be nine._

_A perfect year and a half._

_Since he became_

**_A Monster._**  

* * *

 

_**Two met and meet another.** _

_**How it goes, who knows?** _

_**Maybe they'll kill or befriend the other.** _

 

9th December 2009

"I still can't believe you would hit a kid younger than you. That's _mean_ Chara. You have a _mean_ punch with a _mean_ bone in your astral-ghost body too. I am still smarting over it." Said Danny who prodded his once bruised face tentatively.

Chara snorts at the action.

"Well, I for one, still, can't believe you fainted like a delicate wallflower."

Danny squints his eyes at her figure. 

"When you hit like a man, duh."

"What was that?"

"Nuthin."

Chara hemmed arrogantly with an upturned nose to go along with. "As I thought." The perfect poise for a classic snobbish princess, she humoured.

The younger one mockingly mimed her as quickly as he could when her attention was drawn elsewhere away from the bubbling pot of water filled with uniquely coloured sausages in front of them and towards the wondrous patch of flowers that glitters under rays of light.

Specifically, she was looking at the gold doubloons, Danny had brought back with him in a sack after his daily trip to Ebbot Town. The ones she instructed him to find along with very detailed orders given. 

Shimmering, yet aged- _g-old_ gold laid scattered under the unique yellow-almost-golden coloured flowerbeds, under the tall bright green stalks and glimmering in the background of the flower petals. Making the cavern just a tad brighter as the sun rays hit below.

The ambience of the place where her body was buried never felt more alive. 

Sitting in another corner, away from the middle yet still receiving an ample amount of sunlight. Stood the bright orange alstroemeria flower in its full glory. Blooming beautifully together with other unique flowers that Danny had each time picked out when returning to his pseudo-roommate.

Chara resists the urged to hug her friend as she stared at the colourful and bright scene in front of her that could only bring out long-forgotten positive feelings from her heart. She was touched, sure, but she wants to maintain her image of a cool-badass person thank you very much.

Even though if she had been almost brought to tears every time by just looking at the mini garden.

Danny small gestures of kindness kept testing her DETERMINATION to go through with just crying and giving him a death-gripping-hug courtesy of her.

"Chara."

Eyes still on the flowers.

"Yeah?"

"Want food?" 

The young lad shoved a cooked glowing green sausage under her translucent nose. It's mouth-watering scent wafted close and was emitting tantalizing fragrance. Even with the odd colouring that might have discouraged a lot of people from eating it.

Not Chara though, not the girl who hasn't tasted food for almost a millennia.

Easily she chomped on the food that once has a face and was placed on a stick that gives a good distance away from Danny's hand and her now razor-sharp teeth just like what a Godzilla would do if they encountered a building. 

Said food disappeared in a blink of an eye for Danny. And for Chara, it was only a short delicious delight that she wants more of. So, she turned to the paper plate that held her quarry. 

Her eerie pitch-black eyes widened a fraction as a warning.

"Wait, Chara!"

The plate that was sitting idly on the palm of Danny's hand.

Now was empty and gently falling to the ground like a leaf in the wind.

Danny mournfully looked at the downed plate. "I haven't even had a bite."

Chara mercilessly snickered with a mouthful of food at Danny's pitiful pout, showing her sharp jagged teeth behind her cupped hands that had hastily shoved all the food into her mouth. 

"Ya know, you should be glad there wasn't an eel in there." Said the young child who picked up the plate and threw a sullen glare at his ghostly-roommate. 

The other rose a questioning eyebrow and tilted her head a bit to the side indicating her curiosity on the statement as she continued to chew on her stolen food.

In a similar fashion to that of Toothless the Dragon. From a movie that Chara knew nothing of to the despair of the younger child.

Danny stared at the other in resigned frustration with hands drawn up in defeat. "One day, one day Chara! You'll see that movie!"

Said older child eyed the usual display of Danny's bizarre behaviour as he stomped his feet away towards the tarp weaved with fresh green grass which was made under her careful guidance that hid his items from sight with hidden glee.

It wasn't necessary for her to have to eat now, but her recent development of getting to eat food at all even then brings her great joy.

Especially, when she gets to torment a fellow friend for a few quick laughs to get the food. It was ideal, hitting two birds with one stone ideology.

She denies doing all this just so that Danny would go out and have real food to eat, having him interact with real living people and just generally not be here whenever her mother came passing by or even Flowey who still hasn't passed by yet.

Yep, definitely not doing that.

She is totally not hitting multiple birds with one stone with this act of just taking his food whenever.

Sure, she sometimes feels guilty about it but hey, it works. 

Danny still hasn't been caught yet by either of the two main dwellers of the Ruins.

He gets to learn new tricks on survival like building a camouflage tarp and how to play poker. Etcetera...

Don't look at her that way. She definitely not trying to corrupt him or anything the like. It was absolutely for his survival. It is a lucrative business for anyone who can best people at poker.

All the money that could buy food for him sounds beneficial for his welfare. And hers of course.

It was all for purely selfish reasons.

She didn't care for the smaller child, no siree. He wasn't Frisk, her parents or even Asriel. Heck, Chara wasn't even sure whether or not he was even a Monster!

Not that it has anything to do with it.

But... oh who was she fooling. She'd kill for him if she could. Probably not the wisest idea but it wasn't like Danny would do it himself. He would probably just befriend every enemy he meets just like Frisk. 

Just with less flirting... 

He was too innocent. 

And the fact that he would do anything she told him with minimal complaints just endeared him further to her. The amount of trust that was placed in her by the young child was staggering and was very frightening for her at first. 

But now she knew how to use it to help him in any way she could.

She had told him to hide under the tarp whenever Toriel came over without even giving him any reason on why he should, and he did. She taught him how to cheat at poker, a skill which he used during his jaunt at the above world as he told her. In the next few days, she gave away the location of her secret stash of gold near Ebbot Town. 

She had trusted him enough with her hidden treasure from the above to believe that he wouldn't steal her doubloons and run away with it, and to her muted surprise he didn't. 

Anyone would have already bought a whole private Island with that amount of gold she had hoarded away in the forest, and by anyone, she also meant including herself.

And yet, Danny didn't. He kept coming back.

Oh, she noticed, how he would like to stare off into space with glazed-over eyes. And that it was hard trying to get his attention whenever those bouts of disassociation happened. As if he had refused to exist in the same plane of existence as her. He had refused reality.

Chara hated those moments.

She hated how a whimper or two would escape as he slept through what was obviously a horrible nightmare. Or apparently, a memory as he had aptly put it once, after giving her a look of pure terror as he woke up that she never wanted to see again on his face. Chara wasn't a fool, she had seen the scars he had tried to hide beneath his baggy shirts.

With how much Danny had complained, rant and raved about how unfair it was that she couldn't go out the barrier. About how fun everything was, about all the interesting things that he was going to show her if she had the desire to go out ever. She thought if she ever did, and of course, she did but not without her family, she would hunt down those who had hurt her smaller friend this badly and stab them.

Over, and over, and over again. Until there is nothing left to identify them with. And probably burn their remains to ashes with a flamethrower if she could get her hands one. 

Wait, they don't deserve to be ashes. 

They deserve to be eaten by crows in a bin. At least they would have served a good cause after their deaths. 

See how compassionate she is becoming without that dreaded curse? It almost made her feel like puking just by the mere thought that she was capable of being compassionate.

Nope, nope, not touching that matter with a ten-foot-long pole she thought.

He had done all of what she asked for with minimal fuss and with just a few probing questions. Stopping only when Chara had vehemently refused to answer some questions. The fact he did anything at all still baffles her.

Either Danny was a very gullible child or has a morally grey viewpoint of the world that he wouldn't mind breaking a few for the sake of surviving, she didn't now. 

Although, she reckoned it was the first option with how complacent he seemed with anything she seemed to tell him to do. 

Chara feels the need to beat that habit of his out of his system. He needs to learn to be more paranoid about what people would ask from him. 

His attitude to help anyone as long they would ask could get him into trouble one day. She just knows it. 

The forever 12-year-old girl gave a heavy sigh after she finished swallowing the last bits of food. Eyeing her other only-half-ghostly-only-roommate who was dutifully wearing a knapsack bag over a hoodie that he had worn over his shirt for the day. Obviously, getting ready to depart for another journey to buy more food with a suspicious-looking gold for trade.

Danny was grumbling under his breath all the while doing this, a pout on his lips. He wasn't upset about her, that she knew and learned the hard way after they had their first-ever argument that was more of a shouting match. She refuses to go down that memory lane to recall the particular memory though. It was humiliating on her part just as much as it was for him, she childishly thought.

Chara knew that the younger child was just tired and has an obvious hidden fear of the above. He tried to put on a brave face but the fearful look would always return every time he comes back from a trip. A beautiful flower is always accompanied by his return to take his mind off the dreadful things. 

She wasn't the only one taking solace by looking at the mini garden they had created. 

It was breathtakingly beautiful. A peaceful reminder for him, of what, she did not know.

An adult, she was not. She has no idea how to broach the topic with him about any of his issues not when she herself is laden with her own problems. 

But, she could only hope that he would make a friend above ground. If only to ease his fear. Yes, she has mixed feelings about it. Even then, Chara really hopes that Frisk would at least have had an encounter with the younger child. 

Unbeknownst to her, Frisk had seen Danny. They had seen each other. But back then Danny was too busy to take note of the other child seeing that as he was on the run from multiple drunks that he had swindled in a game of poker from.

He did not notice that the other child had tried to get his attention due to being a non-reoccurring thing. 

Something new to have had happened in their small sleepy town.

Although, that is a whole other story to write about, in which Danny has yet to tell Chara and would keep to himself until he was fully dead. 

"Okay, I am off now. See ya at dusk Chara!" cheerily he waved at his only friend in the Underground. His grumbles were forgotten in the desire of wanting to greet a friend with hopes of seeing her again sooner than later. 

Chara replied with a small warm content smile from the ground she was kneeling from, in front of the multi-coloured flowers. "See ya, Danny." She waved in return as the other let the bright halo-like rings transform him into a ghostly being.

In place of Danny Fenton, stood Danny Phantom, who looked up, ready to take-off and turn his legs into a ghostly wisp of a tail. 

Only to pause as he hears a high-pitch reedy voice piercing through the tranquil that had descended the cavern. Breaking the silence in its cacophony of echoes that had bounced against the walls of their small hideout.

"CHARA?" 

Both former fully humans whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. 

Danny in surprise and caution, but he was happy at the mere fact that Chara would meet someone she knew before she died. But after thinking it through, he felt worried about their reaction as his own family hadn't been exactly accommodating to his own _condition_ as they were delighted to put it as. He hadn't been willing to share much of his life before he came here to Chara. Not that she had been as willing either. 

He only knew a bit and that Chara was a princess just like Dora.

However, Chara's reaction to seeing her old-friend-slash-brother-slash-goat-turned-flower was to jump up in front of Danny shielding him from the view of the malevolent flower. Easily she managed to make her own mass increase in transparency using the energy of the Underground after days of playing with it along with Danny. Dearly, hoping to shield him from any oncoming attacks. 

Sadly, she did not take it into account that her actions had hindered Danny's view of Flowey. 

Leaving him not knowing the figure of the other. For all he knew, Flowey was a human and not a talking plant who lived underground... Welp.

 _'Wait, she said she died centuries ago. How does someone that knows she is still alive?'_ Danny thought frantically behind Chara who was still snarling at the gaping plant. 

Flowey eyed Chara who looked a bit different than what he was used to but he knew it was Chara. The ink-black pools for eyes and the sharp jagged teeth, that was new.  A bit-off putting as well. However, everything about her screams at him that it was Chara. Now, who was that person behind her?

And why was she acting like Toriel on a bad time?

"Chara! Wait, that person!" Danny shifted to the right to see the other. Only, to have his sight be blocked again by Chara.

She snarled in frustration. "Don't Danny. Don't move away from behind me. I should have told you about SOUL magic the moment you set foot in this cavern. I was a fool for not doing it!"

Danny quickly jumps to conclusions after the word 'soul' fell from her lips. 

"He is a wizard that can control ghosts!? Chara we have to make a run for it now. I don't handle mind-whammy that well!" He clutched Chara's ghostly shirt in his hand pulling it to step away from the unknown. 

Thoroughly scared to even have a look at the probable enemy that could possibly enslave them at any moment. 

Chara was in danger, they were in danger was all he could think.

Only for his thoughts to abruptly halt after a distorted laugh echoes throughout the cavern. 

That... didn't sound like a human. Can a wizard not be a human? Afterall, Freakshow was a human. Now, he was curious.

He tried to take a peek, but again Chara blocked him. 

"Chara."

"No." She was firm in her decision.

The flower bent to the side to try to take a peek at what he knew now as a younger male ghost child, failing due to the furious sentinel in front of him. 

"Awww, how precious! Hey, a new friend and an old friend. What luck, me dropping by today in this lovely cavern you have here." Fake sweetness practically oozed out of him, not that he was really looking at the cavern at all. Ignoring the other colourful flowers that had never been there before. His attention was only on the duo. Yeah, sure he was being fake-friendly and although he didn't have a use for another undead themed Monster. 

Chara was for some reason, a ghost, a Monster now and she was also with another ghost. A smaller one at that. 

Jealousy simmered under his ectoplasm-ic cells. _(heh)_

Patience, he needs to be patient. He will know what is going on from Chara and maybe the little tyke. Then, together he and Chara would wreak havoc all over underground again just like last time. Maybe even have the other kid follow along, then kill him as the finale.

Sure, it was early, really early then it ought to be. Like a week more before Frisk would fall. This is getting interesting.

What have you done now Chara?

With the biggest smile, he continued. "Howdy, I am Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Oh my, what a pleasure to meet you, friend of _MY FRIEND!_ Nice to see you again Chara! Who is your little new friend you got behind you there? I am _DYING_ to meet him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author or Writer: Ohh screw it, it is getting too long. Have fun with this. Sorry, it is a cliff-hanger... Not really sorry though, heh.  
> Life makes everything busy cause you're living it.


	4. Chums' Callous Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup, Flowey! Wanna be friends?
> 
> Chums: Close friends...  
> Callous: Showing or having an insensitive and cruel disregard for others.  
> Cries: A loud inarticulate shout or scream expressing a powerful feeling or emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am back, late but here. I exist.

**_Making friends is a fascinating phenomenon_**

**_Meeting an aberration in life, taking an interest in them_ **

**_Caring for them, in return, they care for you_ **

**_An involuntary symbiotic relationship_ **

~~**GA**E*'s**~~  humor to the Royal Children

* * *

  _Seeing you was **Unexpected**_

_Saying hi was because I had too_

_Being friends was surprising_

_And I am glad to have met you_

Chara to  ~~ **ALL???**~~

* * *

  _Friends, stay friends, forever and ever_

_That sounds nice, really nice_

_I hope it doesn't **Change**_

_The way we look at each other._

~~ ASRIEL?/ FLOWEY??/ WHO AM I? ~~

9th December 2009

The flowers in the miniature garden swayed gently, a breeze having passed through the picturesque cavern that was dimly lit by the descending sun. Orange yellowish hue light surrounds the trio. 

A standoff between the bright yellow petaled flower and the unconfirmed-ghostly girl continued, both barring their teeth at each other. The flower with a face, twisted their lips in a malicious fanged smile while the girl frowns in return, their sharp teeth barred in a threatening fashion.

Danny eyed Chara's mop of brown hair with a frown of his own. _Not a pout, he doesn't pout._  

He wanted to see the other person so badly.

His curiosity prodded him, mentally. 

Why did he have to be shorter than Chara? His mind huffed with discontent.

Relentlessly whirling away to think of a plan to see the other without alerting his friend. 

Chara was going to nag at him for sure for what he was planning to do, but eh... _A half-life ain't worth living if it ain't lived to it's fullest._ To quote his ghostly-teenaged friend, Johny Thirteen.

Whatever that meant...

Plus, it sounded like whoever it was, was Chara's long-time friend. 

_'A friend of my friend is my friend. Right?'_

Slowly, Danny released his hold on Chara's shirt. He glided back a bit silently, wholly appreciating his ghostly tail that he has willed to form. The child floated steadily to Chara's left, letting his eyes roam about the expanses of the cavern.

Searching for the individual that caught Chara's undivided attention.

The very obvious, very eye-catching, stupendously large yellow petaled flower with a face, potted/popped/grown? a few meters in front of them was very unexpected.

So, very, very unexpected that the 9-year-old had aborted the idea to continuously float away from his friend. Stopping a mere step away from Chara. His glowing white speckled and green luminous eyes locked on to the other's own bright pin-pricks of light. 

Both stared at each other and blinked. 

The flower snapped it's fanged lips shut while the child titled their head in wonder at the sentient plant that was half his height.

Realizing that he has been staring at them a tad too long and not wanting to come off as rude, Danny smiled at the flower. A white-gloved hand waved enthusiastically in greeting. 

"Hullo!" He chirped innocently. 

Danny felt a little bad when the flower Monster jolted with surprise at his cheery welcome. It gave a startled flinch at the greeting that echoed in the cavern. It's once malevolent expression drops into one that was of apprehensive curiosity. They blinked again, returning two eerie pitch-black dots for eyes that were in a sense similar to Chara's own abyss-like gaze. 

Flowey stared at the ghostly child with a neutral expression. Masking their own apprehension not a moment sooner, even though it was already too late to hide it from the white-haired ghost. 

The duo stared at each other, one with hidden malicious wondrous curiosity while the other with pure unhidden curious delight.

Meanwhile, Chara's face turned, not-red, with livid. She didn't have the blood for it to rush to her face in anger. 

But she was obviously very angry. With a twisted scowl marring her face, she bristled with bubbling protective rage. Making Flowey flick his eyes back to gaze at her threatening visage. However, to Chara's mounting distress it returned back to the boy that no longer hid behind her.   

"Danny." She hissed the child's name in frustration, resignation and a dash of desperation. Her eyes were quick to catch a glimpse of where the boy had moved, shifting back hastily to her old friend and brother. Keeping the Monster in sight again, as she swiftly took a step to block Danny from the flower's view of him.

Her old friend and brother...

She acknowledges him as such, the love she has for the goat-turned-flower is still there and forever will it stay even till and after death. Nonetheless, she wasn't stupid enough to not acknowledge the danger he might pose to her new friend whom she learned to love just as equally. 

Loving is such a pain, Chara acquiesce. 

Flowey, the annoying git went and waved his leaves in return to Danny's own greeting. A fake too-sweet smile finally forms on it's face as he cheerily did it.

The plant Monster lilting voice drawled out a. "Oh, why hello there!" Clearly, following back the ghostly child's own hello. And odd enough, the plant Monster lets his deceptively soft-looking stem tilt to one side like a wilting flower. 

Creating a juxtaposition to his terrifying image that was in front of the ghostly duo not half-a-minute ago. Making him seem unassuming, friendly and pleasant enough to approach.  

Undeniably, capable of attracting Danny to their fake disposition like an ant to sugary delights to Chara's belief.

Not that the child would not, not have approached the animated flower if it were to spit insults at him, bared their fangs or even hissed their tongue out in contempt towards his being.

That mere fact, however, was not to the knowledge of the royal duo. 

The white specks in the child's eyes had brightened and twinkled like stars at his first sight of the flower Monster. And it continued to gleam brightly with curiosity as he gazed at the living flower. His head and ghostly body mimicked the plant's motion, making an eerie u-shaped curve of his form that is impossible for a normal human.

His sight unimpeded by Chara's body as he did so and peeked from her right, earning him an exasperated huff from the girl.

Danny's eyes were like starlights filled with so much awe for the Monster's existence, to Flowey deep-buried consternation.

"You're a flower."

Flowey blinked and pasted a bigger painful fake smile as he straightened himself up and then moved side-to-side to a silent beat. Amused yet a little perturbed.

"Yep, howdy there _NEW_   _FRIEND._  Danny, was it? Whatcha doin here with _MY FRIEND_ , Chara?" He indulged in the child's stupid response. Taking advantage of it by throwing a question at the end. For a moment, willing to not go through Chara for answers when after all they could get from another source. 

Chara had wanted to snarl in defense but... Flowey wasn't doing anything bad, yet. They hadn't started a SOUL fight or anything.

It was only a question. Flowey was obviously only curious like Danny was of him.

If the sight of his luminescent green and speckled with whites eyes that were blazing brightly was an apparent indication. 

"Chara, Chara, Chara!" The child behind her moved forward to grab hold of her right forearm, pulling as he shouted out her name, eyes never leaving Flowey's form, and started to ramble with glee.

"The flower, their TALKING! Holy stars, you're talking to me?! You, are, TALKING! This is SO COOL!!!" 

Danny was ecstatic. His gaze moved from his friend to the flower Monster at rapid speed. Buzzing with cheerful energy from discovering a literal talking flower.

To Danny's understanding, they weren't like Undergrowth. Not a bit. Since they literally have a face on their center and everything.  

_'Sam would've loved to have seen Flowey! She would puke cause their colors are too bright and unappealing for her dark side. But she would've loved them. And they are definitely not like Undergrowth. They don't have a beak for a mouth, and vines for limbs and body parts. They're literally a living breathing talking flower!'_

Giddy with delight, Danny released his hold on a stupified Chara, took off with a whoop. Flying straight towards the bright-petaled Monster. Only slowing down to cross his newly-formed legs and land gently in front of the flower that now looks to be alarmed by the situation. Careful to not stir up dust, he landed lightly onto the ground, worried that random dust might get caught in the eyes of the other. 

He grinned good-naturedly at the anxious plant in front of him while Chara choked back a curse at his impulsive move. She ran to her friends... Yep, friends. Dearly hoping that Flowey would behave, better yet, if both of them would. 

The child was leaning in towards the plant, who was now leaning back in more muted apprehension. His fixed smile still in place on his bright-yellow petaled face. 

Sure, when Danny had been in awe of him it stroked the flower's ego a mile wide. It felt great but weird at the same time. Flowey never had gotten praised like this. Is was definitely a nice change than that to a certain tall skeleton's unchanging response to his existence nor the others in Underground...

It was something new. Exciting him and at the same time, it left him restless. 

Having those bright exuberated eyes on him now as though he possesses the answers to the universe was a bit daunting to the wee plant however gratifying it felt. 

With the child now sitting, legs crossed in front of him. Eyes on his own.

"Your name is Flowey, right?" 

"Yes..."

"That's a cool name. Flowey the Flower! It sounds super catchy and it suits you really well! I bet it makes for a great introduction every time you meet someone new!" Danny shifted side-to-side with a soft smile on his lips, like a shaken bottle of energy drink. Looking very exhilarated for the conversation he was going to be having. 

Flowey chuckled bashfully, easing up a little at the start of an easy topic to steer with. "Oh, gee. Golly, that so nice of you to say. You're right, it does make a good introduction but... Since I have already introduced to you what I am. Which obviously, _I AM SWELL LOOKING & TALKING FLOWER_, I dare say so myself."

It earned a giggle from the child in front of him, Flowey further loosens his tense posture. The fixed smile still in place though. 

"So _NEW FRIEND_ , what are ye?" He tilts his head and tapped his non-existent chin with a leaf.

Flowey expected the answer to be answered easily enough. He didn't expect the white-haired ghost child to bite on his lower lip in a nervous gesture. Eyes shifting away from him for the first time since forever. 

Not liking the silence and the fact that Chara had been standing over behind the other. Glowering at the both of them like an annoyed older sibling to the flower's frustrations, making him recall the bittersweet memories that he _DID NOT ENJOY._...

He blinked, black-dots for eyes narrowed in a glare at her before shifting quickly to something more genial to the younger who was _CLEARLY A GHOST._  

"Danny, don't _LOSE YOUR HEAD_ over it. _I KNOW_ that you are a ghost. It doesn't really phase me that you are one though. Besides, you haven't answered the first question I asked you before. Whatcha doing with my _OLD FRIEND_ , Chara, _MY DEAREST NEW BUDDY?_ " Flowey batted his eyes with innocent askance.

"Oh oops sorry! I forgot about that. Uhmm, I kinda started living here?" Danny replied hesitantly as he scratched his head. 

The animated flower blinked once. "Ya gotta give more than that for me to go on with here, buddy."

Chara stifled a laugh behind a hand to his growing ire towards her.

The younger boy nodded, easily agreeing. "Okay, sure. Chara gave me her permission to move in here after I accidentally camped over her gravesite. I didn't know it was occupied, so I had asked her if I could. She gave the green light so now we are roommates!" 

Flowey blinked his dot-like-eyes again, face carefully void of emotions as he looked at the small ghost boy. 

Danny who was witnessing the change in expression winced. Face shifts to form an apologetic look at the flower. "Sorry?" He didn't really know what he was apologizing about. Hence, making his thoughts run deep recalling any useful information on what he had said might have offended the animated plant. 

Blinked twice this time and with a sharp bland tone, it asked unforgivingly. "For what?"

The ghostly child's body language screams hesitant to answer. 

But he did with thumbs twiddling with each other, head low and shoulders hunching in on himself. "Sorry for moving in with your long bestest-buddy Chara without informing you?" He loosens himself again as Chara bristled in indignation unseen behind him for that answer. However, it earned him a pleased smile from the flower. 

Encouraging him to continue.

"I mean, Chara said there were two others dwelling in the cavern kinda. One of them likes to take children away, another likes to steer them lost in the cavern. It's also the reason why I never try to look around behind that archway, not that I need to. Are you here to visit Chara? Did you past them by when you were crossing over from wherever you were from? Sounds spooky, to be honest for me. Glad I haven't encountered them yet." He chirped at the end. 

Flowey blinked at the answer, his smile widened not unlike a sneer.

" It sounds _VERY INTERESTING, DANNY._ They like to make children lose themselves in caverns ehhh, that is _ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE_. I am _SO LUCKY_ to not have crossed paths with them. Although, I would _LOVE_ to know all about it from my _BESTEST FRIEND_. Since she seems to know _SO MUCH_ about it." The plant said with a large malevolent grin plastered to its face, gaze never straying away from the large puzzles that were in front of him. Especially the one that appears like a helpless lamb with their puffy white hair. 

Danny, having seen all sorts of grins, sneers and smile in his life was unrattled by it's appearance. In his mind, it counts as a normal visage in his life, in contrast with Chara who shivered for a second under the weighted gaze of her sibling turned flower Monster.

Guilelessly, the ghost boy nodded and grinned brightly at the plant that was oozing malicious aura. 

"Okay, Chara knows lots! She even thought me how to play poker which is really awesome. I bet you know all sorts of cool stuff too. Both of you must've done some really cool stuff together as friends. After all, you're a super-old bestest friend with her! " 

And the malicious aura died instantly at the end of the ramble. 

"Super-old? _WHAT._ "

Danny blinked. "Aren't you friends for centuries? Maybe a thousand years ago? I forgot, Chara told me she is that old." He rambled.

This time it was Flowey's turn to shiver in fear at the sight of the murderous glint in Chara's abyss eyes. He was grateful to any deity out there that the gaze wasn't directly drilling holes at his own head.

Her voice felt like ice cubes running down the duo's spine as she speaks in a calm icy manner. "Danny, you do realize it's very very rude to point out a girl's age." She hissed out behind him. 

Danny shivered at the cold yet gentle chiding tone his ghostly friend was using. He craned his neck back to gaze into the cold depthless eyes of Chara's to answer her. "Uhm sorry, Chara. I promise I won't do it again. Really." A cold sweat broke out by his temples

Increasing the intensity of her glare. She bites out. "See to it that you do."

Danny swallowed and turned back to the now quiet alive animated flower. A hesitant bashful smile on his face. 

"Whe-where were we again? Oh geez, sorry about that, Flowey."

"I am not the one who faced the _KILLER DEATH-GLARE_."

"True, true."

"Hnn." Chara hummed, eyeing the duo with distaste. She had moved to sit down in between them. Creating a triangular formation to their disconcertion 

Making Danny reply with a high-pitched squeak at the start. " Ya know, I never really got to introduce myself properly to you!"

Flowey side-eyed Chara like she was a dangerous animal. "Sure, sure. You can start with a musical number if you'd like too." He sassed in times of danger. 

His answer though brought back the bright starlights in the white-haired ghost boy's eyes. "You are the first person to tell me to do a musical number. Flowey, you really are super cool." 

Flowey felt like he was looking at sunbeams instead of normal glowing eyes that he has to squint and winced a painful reply. "Alright, alright already. Tone down the _WORSHIP PLEASE_. Just get on with it, assuming you have a _MUSICAL NUMBER_ for an introduction."

Danny grin got larger, then he stood up. Walked a few paces back and took a superhero pose. 

Chara got out a pair of sunglasses and a paper fan out. "Oh, you just had to do it. Didn't ya brother?"

"Do _WHAT_?"

The white child inhaled deeply and sang loud. Green energy balls alight all around them as a microphone manifested in the palm of his hand.

" [HE'S A PHANTOM.-DANNY PHANTOM X3-. YO, DANNY PHANTOM. HE WAS JUST PRE-TEEN WHEN HIS PARENTS BUILT A VERY STRANGE MACHINE....."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOZsinCUxLU)

Flowey blinked, processing the surplus of information he got. However, he decided to push it to the back of his mind at the moment. He needed to focus.

" I am _CHARMED, LITTLE PHANTOM._ Now, may I have a private word with my old friend for a minute?"

Danny who was heaving, breathing heavily, gave a pout. "Aww, but-but I still have so many questions! Like how are you talking? What plant are you? How did you get here? Do you poo-"

"I will answer all of your questions later. Don't worry, _NEW PAL_. I am definitely _NOT LEAVING_ anywhere without you peeps. So, skedaddle-shoo. Let the cool sentient plant have a small chat with their long-lost buddy."

"Oooh gotcha. I'll _leaf_ you guys alone." With that, he vanished all the green orbs of light and the manifested microphone. 

"Don't go too far, Danny."

"Kay, Chara! Have fun with your crush!" Danny waved at her.

"Gross, he is my brother!" 

"... That is, gross. Sorry! Didn't get the memo. Both of you look nothing alike, I mean, sure the eyes are similar and the gree-"

"Danny/Listen _BUDDY_..."

"Right, right leaving now. Look Ooooooo... The wind is blowing me awayyyyy!" He vanished using his invisibility and intangibility when he went through the dirt wall. 

... 

"He is going to make plant-based jokes as long as I am here right?"

Chara flicked the sunglasses away as she answered. "What can I say? You're a new source of inspiration."

"Cute _kid_."

"Adorable, terribly annoyingly adorable. And you did not just say that Azzy." 

Giving a fanged smile, the plant taunted. "If I did, whatcha gonna do about it? Hmmm, _MY BESTIE?_ " Waving it's leaves in motion, expressing emotion through the movements. Titling it's petaled-flowered head until the sunlight hits it's eyes just right to look even more menacing. 

He had lots of practice doing this. Sue him, it looks super-badass. 

Too bad though, to his disappointment Chara merely gave a very unamused look. Easily, scooting a bit to the left. Unafraid as she sat the same spot where the phantom boy had sat. Never setting her sight stray away from the plant. 

Her gaze, although with dark, light-sucking eyes, looked eerily heartfelt and remorseful. As though tears were on the verge of dripping over her lower eye-lids. Making the plant Monster want to break out into hives, the look made him itch and he didn't have the appropriate appendages to scratch his non-existant skin. 

Uneased and their expression perturbed, the plant moved their eyes away from their only friend and sibling. Searching for anything to distract the girl with. 

True to the other kid's words, he had left. Where he doesn't know but it seems like he would return either way. Assuming the child wouldn't leave all his things behind like this.

Oooh, look colorful flowers! That's new. How long has he not been here again? They're really pretty. 

"Azzy."

"It's Flowey." Flowey snapped, roots finally rising. Bristling in anger and discomfort.

Chara, not-Chara? Gave such a tired sigh. "Flowey." Her lips trembled and breath out in return. 

"Brother, we need to talk."

Flowey gave a sardonic, cruel chuckle. "Really, I rather play charades Chara. What else would we be doing? Talking? Don't make me laugh." He sneered his answer right in her face. 

Her eyes never leaving him seemed to dim with a blink at his response. 

"We've done this."

The plant brightened. Losing his discomfort. 

"You die."

He reared back as if slapped. Discomfort returning twice-fold at the apathetic delivery of the statement.

"You died again, and again, and again. I killed you." Said Chara with a despondent voice. Not needing to press on the words of her last sentence to emphasize it. 

Flowey flinched, looking fearfully at what he thought was his sibling. Roots laying down, subdued at the thick atmosphere.

" _WHA-_ "

"We played the game. It wasn't a game, not anymore, Flowey. You don't remember it but I killed you before I killed Dad. You wanted us to do a full RESET. We didn't. We got to the end with all of Underground turned to dust behind us."

Her brother remained quiet at her admittance. He kept looking at her with fear-filled eyes, making her feel horrible in return. 

It was less than what she deserved, Chara thought bitterly. He should have looked ready to kill her. Where was the hate?

"Wha-what happened after? Did you manage to get out, Chara?"

Chara blinked at the question, breaking her dead demeanor. It was an unexpected question.  

She gave out a huff and a defeated smile. "No, I didn't manage to get out. Something forcefully did a RESET on us. Returning my shade of a soul here at my grave. Lucky me though, I didn't want the death of the whole planet weighing down on my consciousness. That would have really killed me fully in a sense."

Flowey straightened his stem, uncurling it. A frown marring his fearful expression. 

"Why? What was stopping you." An ambiguous question from him.

"I hate it Flowey. I hate killing you. I hate killing. I don't want to do it anymore." From the endless abyss that was her eyes, black ooze dripped down her cheeks to Flowey's muted surprise. 

"It-it was only a game. Just a game, Chara. We can RESET. We are GODS in this dimension Chara!" The flower tried to persuade her half-heartedly, a hesitant smile on it's face. Fear made his voice shook with hidden tremor.

Chara shook her head in despair, hands came up to grip her brown hair in stress and anxiety. Black tears dripping down her chin like a river and onto the dirt as she kneeled in front of her sibling. 

"You don't understand, Flowey. _I KILLED YOU_. I killed Mom and Dad. And somewhere along the way, I started to think that everyone should die! Everyone should feel the pain I felt. It was so stupid!" Her lips bubbled out a short hysterical laugh and a mix of wailing, scaring her adopted brother. 

The ghost-girl curled up into herself, crying loudly in anguish. 

Flowey didn't know what to do. He made Chara cry. He truly doesn't have a heart but he is scared.

Scared not of Chara. 

But, he was scared for her. 

How does that work? He didn't have a heart. He wasn't supposed to feel.

 _'THEN_ _WHY DOES IT HURTS? WHY DOES IT HURTS WHEN HE LOOKS AT HER? WHY WAS SHE CRYING? WHAT MADE HER CRY. I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS! WHY WASN'T SHE FREE? THEY HAD REACHED THE END. HE-he, he had died. -she killed him. '_

"You _KILLED ME_."

Chara's response was to cry louder, curling in tighter into her self. Her head hit the dirt in a painful way that made Flowey instinctively wince.

She blubbered out a sorrow-filled answer to that. 

"I-I AM SO SO-O SO(hic) SORRY!" 

Flowey couldn't stop himself from trembling. He hates it. 

" _I am sorry too_."

He hates that he was the reason for Chara's tears. 

_'A heartless creature like himself didn't deserve his sibling's regret. Why is she crying? Someone, please explain, why is she crying?'_

More importantly, was that he was very scared. 

Someone had stopped Chara and Frisk from getting out. 

_'How, how were they all going to get out? How were they going to get out if someone was actively stopping them?'_

_'Can anyone even help **them**?'_

_' ~~Don't leave **me** behind, not again, please.'~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Writer/Author says they hope this makes you very sad. So sad that you would ignore this end note and sheepish reminder.  
> And the author says, excuses excuses, there is no time for excuses. So... they shan't given te one. But merely states that all their stories have wacky updates.  
> Just a very sheepish reminder.


End file.
